cherubcomfandomcom-20200214-history
CHERUB Villains and Targets
Barry Cox (Divine Madness) An Australian ex-soldier with ties to Help Earth. 'Brian Evans' (The Recruit, Divine Madness) Known as Bungle, a Help Earth terrorist attempting to kill people with the disease anthrax. Is seen in Australia in Divine Madness. 'Fire' and World Dunn (The Recruit) Also attempted to kill people with anthrax. 'Rhiannon Jules' (Man vs Beast) A hardcore animal rights activist. 'Vivian Carter' (Man vs Beast) A hardcore animal rights activist. 'Keith Moore' (Class A) Europe's biggest cocaine dealer. Although he hires young kids to deal cocaine, he wishes the best for his own children and tries to lead them away from drugs. He is defied by his son Junior who snorts cocaine. Keith runs the cocaine business through a boxing club with teens and close friends. He hides all his ill-earned money in overseas bank accounts and at the end of Class A he sets up all his money for his children. Days before he was to escape as fugitive and run from the law, he is stopped by thugs who try to get his money. 'Keith "Junior" Moore, Jr.' (Class A, Mad Dogs) A drug addict, alcoholic, and delinquent who is the son of Keith Moore. At first shown mostly as a Brawn Bully type boy but later shows more heart. He is the reason for Nicole Eddison's dismissal from CHERUB when he persuades her to snort cocaine. In Class A he is easily won over by James when James beats him up, and shows his loyalty by stealing PS2 games for him and becomes a cocaine dealer. 'Denis Obidin' (The Fall) A corrupt oligarch who deals in illegal weapons. He has a frightening temper and has often said to have gone "over the top". 'Vladmir Obidin' (The Fall) Denis' brother and the brutal head of police in Aero City. 'Jane Oxford' (Maximum Security) A mentally unbalanced weapons dealer. 'Curtis Oxford' (Maximum Security) Serving life in Arizona Maximum Security Prison for murder, but after escaping with James and Lauren in Maximum Security, his sentence is reduced to 7 years after it turns out that Jane Oxford (his mother) is doing things to him to make him "insane", and affecting his mental state. 'Susie Regan' (Divine Madness) A supermodel turned environmental activist. 'Leon Tarasov' (The Killing) A Russian-born small-time criminal wanted for various crimes, who suddenly acquired a lot of money. 'Michael Patel' (The Killing) A vicious Asian policeman who, thanks to James Adams/Choke, was found guilty of murder and corruption. 'Patricia Patel' (The Killing) The wife of police officer Michael Patel. 'Sasha Thompson' (Mad Dogs) The leader of the vicious Mad Dogs crew. 'Lois Thompson' (Mad Dogs) Daughter of Sasha Thompson. Has sex with James Adams. 'DeShawn Andrews (Major Dee)' (Mad Dogs) The leader of the Slasher Boys, one of several gangs involved in a bloody turf war that stretches from the outskirts of north London and as far north as Luton in Bedfordshire. 'Hassam Bin Hassam' (The Sleepwalker) Suspected for sabotaging a plane. 'Asif Bin Hassam' (The Sleepwalker) Hassam Bin Hassam's brother. 'Kurt Lydon' (Dark Sun) A member of a nuclear organisation called Dark Sun. 'Chris Bradford' (The General) Leader of Anarchist Group S.A.G. (Street Action Group). 'Ralph Donnington (The Führer)' (Brigands M.C.) Leader of the South Devon chapter of the Brigands Motorcycle Club. 'Tan Abdullah' (Shadow Wave) Corrupt Malaysian Defence Minister, who commits suicide after his corruption is exposed.